The amount of information handled between electronic devices and the amount of information handled inside an electronic device have increased year by year. With this increase in the amount of information, the number of communication modules to be mounted on the electronic device has also increased, and therefore, it is desired to mount a plurality of communication modules with high density.
Here, a communication module and an electronic device having the communication module mounted thereon may be provided with latching means for fixing the communication module and the electronic device. For example, a substrate (motherboard) of the electronic device is provided with a slot having a latching hole formed therein. Meanwhile, the communication module is provided with a latching protrusion which can be latched with and unlatched from a latching hole formed in the slot included in the electronic device, and an operating unit for operating the latching protrusion. When the communication module is inserted into the slot of the electronic device, the latching protrusion protruding from a case of the communication module is latched with the latching hole formed in the slot. On the other hand, the latching protrusion latched with the latching hole is retracted into the case by the operation of the operating unit so as to be unlatched from the latching hole.